Mañana
by Lineve
Summary: Es una mañana, en sí, normal, pero por alguna razón María presiente que es una un tanto diferente, y quizás la razón de este sentimiento este a su lado. RusMex 3


Mañana.

Es una mañana, en sí, normal, pero por alguna razón María presiente que es una un tanto diferente, y quizás la razón de este sentimiento este a su lado. RusMex 3

¡Hola!

¡Finalmente algo de RusMex!, ¡soy tan feliz! ~^U^ ~

Este fic (one-shot, realmente) salió de una conversación casual con mis compañeras de colegio, después pensé y pensé : "Oye, estaría bien hacer un one-shot con esto" ese pensamiento más el deseo de hacer algo, aunque sea pequeño, de mi nueva OTP (RusMex) ocasiono que aquí estuviera~

Espero le disfruten.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Hetalia aún no me pertenece, Himaruya-sensei aun no contesta el e-mail para comprarlo /3 (?)

Solo mi Oc de México es de mi autoría.

La luz entraba suavemente por la ventana, colándose por las finas telas de las cortinas para elevarse y tocar la cama, una vez que toco los pies de esta solo fue cuestión de tiempo de que poco a poco la luz ascendiera, hasta llegar un poco debajo de la cabecera de la cama, dándole en la cara a una joven que descansaba cómodamente, tan solo uno segundos después ya estaba haciendo mala cara por la interrupción de su sueño gracias al sol.

Gimió mientras se revolvía entre la realidad y los sueños, tratando de que el sol no le diera en la cara para que pudiera seguir en el mundo de los sueños, pero fallando miserablemente.

Finalmente se resignó y se empezó a moverse en signo de derrota, pero negándose a abrir los ojos, puesto que sabía que el sol le lastimaría si lo hacía. Dio unos bostezos mientras se acurrucaba.

La verdad era que, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy cansada, y de cierto modo un poco tensa y dolorida.

"Me esforcé mucho con mi competencia con Corea…"*

Fue lo único que pensó mientras movía descuidadamente los dedos.

Las sabanas se sentían muy suaves al tacto y calientitas, la sensación de esas sabanas ("o cobertor, esto es muy caliente para solo una sábana" pensó para sí) le eran muy agradables, ya que envolvían su cuerpo gentilmente, no le molestaba la piel y-

"Espera…¿piel?"

Frunció el ceño ante esto y decidió abrir sus ojos, demostrando un hermoso color avellana. En cuanto los abrió dirigió su mirada hacia las sabanas que realmente terminaron siendo cobertores. Sintió que al verlo se confundió.

No tenía de ese tipo en su casa.

Se mareo un poco porque no recordaba porque estaba en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, se trató de incorporar para tratar de ver si había una pista que le dijera el lugar, pero cuando finalmente se sentó fue cuando sintió un pequeño agarre en su torso derecho que luego se resbalo a su cadera, en cualquier caso, la cosa que le agarraba estaba caliente.

Su mirada por reflejo viajo a esta parte y su ceño se hizo un poco más profundo, ¿Qué era eso?

"Bueno, solo hay una manera de saberlo"

Fue su solitario pensamiento mientras dirigía su mano al cobertor de esta parte para alzarle.

Una grande, blanca y masculina mano agarraba con delicadeza pero firmemente su cadera.

Miro un largo rato esa mano que se encontraba en su cadera, que contrarrestaba con su tono moreno de piel, siguió de manera casual la mano en busca de su dueño, pasando por las muñecas, el brazo que pasaba por su vientre, otra parte de cobertor bloqueo la visión del dueño, pero sí dejaba ver donde estaba.

Miro a su lado y, efectivamente, había un bulto cubierto por el cobertor que se agradecía y bajaba constantemente, como si la persona a su lado estuviera más que cómoda, ya que parecía que la vida le iba y venía sin preocupación o apuración alguna.

Aún no procesaba bien las cosas, pero algo en su conciencia le decía que aquello era malo y que _tenía_ que huir de ahí para evitar una vergüenza.

Por otra parte, su mente se preguntaba de _quien_ era la mano, era fácil descubrirlo puesto que solo era cuestión de extender una mano, agarrar el cobertor y alzarlo.

Conciencia contra Mente.

Cordura contra la Curiosidad.

La Mente abofeteo a la Conciencia y la Curiosidad le dio una paliza a la Cordura.

Eran más que obvios los ganadores.

Extendió su mano y tomo con delicadeza el cobertor para después de unas respiraciones, alzarle.

Su piel seguía igual que clara, pero ahora con el cabello oro platino, igual que sus pestañas era más que obvia la persona.

Ex-Unión Soviética. Rusia. Iván. Como le quisieran decir, pero ahí estaba él.

Le miro unos segundos el rostro y después bajo un poco su mirada para comprobar su condición, después de verla alzo el cobertor y le cubrió de nuevo, pero solo hasta el cuello.

Al igual que ella, estaba desnudo.

Se quedó unos largos segundos (o quizás minutos, su mente realmente no capto el tiempo correctamente) hasta que de la nada su mente hizo un "click" y se conectó con la cordura, esta rápidamente se reunió con los recuerdos y comenzó el caos.

Los recuerdos le pegaron como una avalancha, rápidamente, revueltos y confundibles, pero eran lo suficiente para saber dónde estaba, porque estaba ahí y lo más importante: en qué tipo de situación se encontraba.

Al recordar exactamente _que_ había hecho la noche anterior comprendió de inmediato su cansancio y dolor. El rubor no necesito ni un segundo más para hacerse presente y el instinto de la vergüenza tampoco, haciendo que cometiera el más grande error.

Por reflejo de su vergüenza, prácticamente salto hacia atrás, gracias al salto (y por su cercanía a la orilla de la cama) se hizo para atrás y cayó de la cama, haciendo un ruido sordo.

"¡Maldición!" Fue su único pensamiento al darse cuenta del ruido que hizo, rápidamente miro hacia la persona que en esos momentos era su verdugo solo para descubrir con horror que estaba sucediendo lo que menos quería en ese momento.

El ruso estaba despertando.

No le dio ni tiempo de cubrirse cuando el ruso abrió los ojos.

Un bonito morado pálido.

Se incorporó un tanto perdido, mirando a los lados y entonces sucedió lo inevitable y miro hacia el lado en el que estaba ella en el suelo.

El color avellana se encontró con el morado.

—¿Мэри? — Cuestiono después de parpadear unas veces — ¿Qué haces ahí?

— A-Ah, p-pues me caí, jaja — Dijo con torpeza mientras se rascaba la nuca. El rubor estaba más presente que nunca.

Iván solo les miro unos segundos, después se hizo a un lado y se paró para comenzar a caminar hacia ella.

María entro en pánico y se comenzó a arrastrar hacia atrás.

— ¿S-Sucede algo? — Dijo sin dejar de alejarse, asegurándose de que en ningún momento bajara ni un milímetro su mirada, eso ya sería su perdición.

Lo inevitable sucedió y María choco contra una pared, esta se volteó a verle y cuando se dio cuenta Iván ya había llegado a ella. Sin esperar ni un segundo, paso una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y la alzo como si se tratase de un saco de patatas, una vez alzada y acomodaba, se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a la cama.

— ¡He-Hey, ¿Qué haces?! — dijo sintiendo el rubor aumentar, tratando de escapar de esos brazos que le aprisionaban, pero fallando miserablemente.

Finalmente, el ruso llego a la orilla de la cama y lanzo al centro, María cayó y de inmediato se giró hacia él, viendo cómo se subía a la cama.

— ¡E-Espera un poco, Ru-! — Se detuvo a media frase cuando Rusia estuvo a su altura, poniendo sus manos justo al lado de las suyas en el colchón y de la nada, dejo caer su frente en el hombro de María.

María se quedó ahí, mirando a Iván.

Después de ello, Iván dejo de apoyar sus manos en el colchón y agarro la cintura de María, haciendo que por su peso esta se acostara completamente en la cama.

Finalmente la comisura de los labios de María se alzó y paso sus manos por la amplia espalda de Iván, abrazándolo.

Este alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de María, ambos se sonrieron y se inclinó un poco y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

— доброе утро — Dijo una vez que se separó de los labios de su compañera, sonriendo aún más.

— Sí, buenos días — le respondió alegremente.

Traducciones:

Мэри = María –se lee como Meri-

доброе утро = Buenos días –se lee dobroye utro-

Competencia con Corea*= Mi Oc de México se lleva bien con Corea del Sur (por las buenas relaciones que tienen) y de vez en cuando deben de tener una pelea de taekwan do, ¿Por qué?, bueno, México siempre (o normalmente) queda entre los mejores lugares en las competencias de este deporte, y Corea del Sur es el lugar de origen de este deporte, así que creo que México y Corea de vez en cuando tienen una competencia por puro ocio ^^

Ojos avellana*= Pues sí, le he cambiado el color de ojos a María, por fin creo que este color es adecuado con la mezcla que tiene que es, café [Porque el pueblo lo tiene de ese color (es la parte de en medio, alrededor de la pupila, normalmente es la parte que primero se ve)] verde [la de su conquista/fauna (está alrededor de la retina)] y el color que ella representaba cuando era "Norte", ambar-amarillo [que es la parte de desierto ya que los antiguos y actuales territorios mexicanos del norte tenían desierto (es el color que menos tiene el ojo, en medio del verde y café)].

Hablando de cambios…

Tengo otra aquí, pequeño, pero importante.

¿Recuerdan que dije que el nombre completo de María era María Itzel Hernández Carriedo?, bueno, ¡no más! xD

Solamente voy a cambiar su segundo nombre, quedando así: "María del Carmen Hernández Carriedo", espero no les moleste ^J^


End file.
